


A Complete Education

by verhalen



Series: Keeping Up With The Fëanorions [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Incestuous House Of Finwë, M/M, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Nipple Licking, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: In which Fëanor teaches his secondborn son how to make love to a woman, before he is to marry one.





	A Complete Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).



Now it was appointed that Maglor Fëanorion was to marry the daughter of a Noldorin lord come the springtime; he had given her a brooch as a seal of this promise. But though he would take wedding vows, he was still consumed by the desires he held for those in his own family, especially his sire Fëanor and uncle Fingolfin, who had made him a man together when he came of age, and with whom he spent many nights together and separately, learning well the pleasures that could be shared between male bodies.  
  
And though this was considered shameful by many of the Elves, his wife-to-be had heard rumors of Maglor and his kin, and found them arousing rather than distasteful. Maglor felt he could do far worse than someone who was not merely sympathetic to his needs, but encouraged them. For this, and her kindness and beauty, he wanted to be a good husband to her, and so it was that he told his father he also wanted to learn the art of pleasing a woman.  
  
Fëanor had a strange look on his face when Maglor confessed this to him in their bedchamber, and for a moment Maglor feared that he had offended him somehow. Then Fëanor just smiled and said, "Anything for thee,  _onya_." He kissed Maglor's forehead and smoothed his hair. "I will find thee a suitable playmate."  
  
A few days later, Fëanor took Maglor to the bedchamber as usual. "I have a gift for thee," Fëanor said, a wicked grin on his face.  
  
Usually when Fëanor said this, it involved Fingolfin, or sometimes even Maedhros, waiting and ready. But this time when the doors opened, there was Maglor's own mother, Nerdanel, reclining naked against the pillows, all curves, touching herself.  
  
"Nana?" Maglor's throat went dry. He had never seen his mother this way before, had never realized she could be so beautiful...  
  
"Yes, my son." Nerdanel crooked her finger. "Thy father has shared many tales with me of the way he enjoys thee. I have been waiting for this night for some time." She patted the space beside her on the bed. "Come."  
  
Maglor froze in his tracks, feeling shy as he did before and after playing the harp for an audience. But Fëanor sensed his desire, and took his hand, leading him forth to the bed. "Tonight we burn, my son." His lips grazed Maglor's neck, making him shiver. "We shall burn as the stars in the heavens."  
  
Maglor's hands were trembling as he tried to undress himself, fumbling in urgent, fevered, aching arousal. Fëanor at last took a dagger and cut the clothes from his son's body, letting them pool to the floor, and ran his hands over the exposed flesh, tracing the chiseled muscles with affection and desire. "Thou art beautiful," he said, before claiming Maglor's mouth; Maglor wrapped his arms around his father, pressing against him urgently, moaning into the kiss.  
  
Fëanor undid his own robe, revealing himself proudly erect, and gently nudged Maglor onto the bed, climbing on beside him. Nerdanel pulled Maglor into her arms and for a moment just held him, stroking his hair. Then she lowered her face and kissed him, and Maglor moaned again. Nerdanel reached down to take his hard cock into her hand, stroking slowly as she kissed him again, and from behind, Fëanor kissed his neck and shoulder, knowing from years of experience what he liked.  
  
After awhile Fëanor also moved forward, and spent time kissing Nerdanel as Maglor worshiped his father's body, using his clever tongue and fingers to explore and tease until Fëanor was panting, clutching at Nerdanel with one hand and their son's head at the other. Nerdanel looked down to watch Maglor take Fëanor into his mouth, and she cried out, bringing Fëanor's fingers down to her slick folds.  
  
Maglor sucked at him hungrily, working his tongue, humming softly to add a vibration. Fëanor was quickly brought dangerously close to the edge of release, and it was too soon for that. Before he could spill into his son's mouth, he grabbed Maglor by the hair and pulled him up with a rough growl. Fëanor's cock was pooling precum, and Fëanor tilted Maglor's face to Nerdanel and rasped, "Share my taste with thy mother."  
  
They kissed deeply, and Nerdanel then gave herself a few strokes and stuck her fingers in Maglor's mouth, who savored the sweetness of her, and even moreso the kisses from Fëanor, wanting to taste his wife on his son's lips and tongue.  
  
Then Nerdanel dipped her fingers into herself again, slicking them once more, and rubbed her juices onto her pink nipples. Both men bent their heads to suckle, and Nerdanel grabbed them by the hair, moaning, gasping. They spent a long time there, licking and sucking until her nipples were taut peaks, flushed a deeper pink and glistening, with her juices dripping down her thighs. Nerdanel shoved her wet fingers into Fëanor's mouth, and after sucking and licking them clean he kissed Maglor and whispered, "Watch me and learn, my son."  
  
Fëanor's head lowered to Nerdanel's thighs. Fëanor paused to nuzzle the luxurious pelt of auburn curls on Nerdanel's mound, breathing in the scent of her. Maglor watched attentively as Fëanor's tongue began to swirl around Nerdanel's clit, not yet touching the swollen nub, the glimmer of what was yet to be. Nerdanel writhed, her moans louder than before, louder still when Fëanor sucked the thick, lush petals of her flower, pulling them gently with his lips. At last his tongue lapped at her clit, taking slow, deliberate strokes like a master painter with a brush. Nerdanel arched to him, panting, her voice coming out in little whimpers, but Fëanor kept the pace slow, building her arousal.  
  
Soon enough he was licking harder and faster, viciously devouring her, and when he sucked her clit she let out the most delicious scream, that made Maglor's cock throb with anticipation, wishing it were him giving her that pleasure. Sensing his son's growing need, Fëanor pulled back, and came up to kiss Maglor, so he could taste Nerdanel more thoroughly than before. "It is thy turn. Bring her over the edge."  
  
Gently, Fëanor pushed his son's head down between Nerdanel's legs. The sight of her pink flower dripping with creamy nectar emboldened Maglor, wanting to taste. He did what he watched his father do, lapping at the sensitive clit, until Nerdanel was thrashing, thrusting against his face. He licked and sucked at her, fingers working inside her, pleased to discover there was a little nub inside of her as well, and rubbing it in the same rhythm as his tongue made her juices flow more freely, made her moans louder, more insistent. He lapped and suckled, taking joy in the way he could play her like an instrument, producing wonderful sounds. It didn't take long for him to set Nerdanel off, crying out "Ai, Macalaurë!" as she contracted and pulsed, gushing on his face.  
  
Fëanor cleaned the juices from Maglor's face with his tongue before they shared a kiss. "That's my good boy," Fëanor said. He looked down and smiled at how much precum Maglor was leaking now, how his cock looked almost angry in its need. He took them both into his hand, stroking slowly, kissing him some more, kissing and licking his neck the way he liked it, until Maglor moaned, "Ada, please."  
  
Watching the two of them kiss heated Nerdanel enough to be ready for more, and she parted her legs invitingly. It was Fëanor who climbed over her, bidding Maglor wait, and after a little work with his tongue, Fëanor rose to kiss her, and Maglor watched as his cock pushed inside her; Maglor let out a little moan as he watched Nerdanel's petals kiss Fëanor's shaft, and moaned again as he watched Fëanor plunge in and out of her, as Fëanor had done to him so many times. Soon Nerdanel was matching his rhythm, thrusting back at him, and after sucking hard at her nipple Fëanor stopped and pulled out, his cock coated with Nerdanel's cream, dripping with it.  
  
"Do as I showed thee," Fëanor instructed.  
  
Nerdanel reached out to her son with open arms, and Maglor pushed into her slowly, almost losing control at her silken heat, welcoming him. They kissed deeply, and Maglor rested in her for a moment before pulling back, then plunging in again, as he had thrust into Fëanor and Fingolfin and his brothers, but with more grace.  
  
After his first few thrusts he felt Fëanor settle behind him, and he knew what was about to happen. He cried out as Fëanor took him, and again when he realized Fëanor had prepared himself with Nerdanel's juices, they were both inside him this way. "Ada," Maglor moaned.  
  
Fëanor bit the sweet spot where the neck meets the shoulder, and Maglor began to move in time with Fëanor's thrusts inside him. "Yes,  _melindo_ ," Nerdanel gasped. "Just like that. So good..."  
  
The pleasure of his mother wrapped around him, and his father stroking the sweet spot inside him, was almost too much to bear, exquisite, sensitized as he had never been before. Feeling his father's caresses, and in turn, caressing his mother's curves, added to the sensation, the fever, the hunger that overtook him, the world stopping for this. As he moved inside Nerdanel, and Fëanor moved within him, he could hear their souls singing together, bright and clear, the Song of fire in the skies, the breath of creation, calling to the seeds within the earth to push up towards the light. Each thrust, each push and pull, hit that perfect note again and again, making Maglor gasp for breath in its beauty, in the way he responded with all of the life within him.  
  
When all three were on the edge, trembling, ready to come, Fëanor slowed down, and Maglor with him. Nerdanel howled with frustration, but Fëanor knew from many years of experience that the teasing would just intensify the sensation and the release. And Maglor, himself, needed to stay in this moment as long as possible, held in the love between his parents, the warmth, the light, the aching sweetness. Maglor took the opportunity to suck at Nerdanel's nipples some more, moaning "Nana" as he moved from one to the other, letting out an "mmm" with his mouth full as Nerdanel stroked his hair and whispered, "My good boy. My sweet Macalaurë, thou wilt make a fine lover to thy wife."  
  
Maglor's response was to kiss Nerdanel's neck, and then Fëanor drove into him with abandon and Maglor followed suit, pounding his mother into the mattress, his skilled fingers plucking her clit as he would his harp until at last he felt her jolt beneath his touch, squeezing around him, a guttural roar like an animal rising from her throat as her body shook with its release. "Nana," Maglor cried out as he spent into her, and then two thrusts later he felt Fëanor shoot deep inside him; the feel of Fëanor's hot seed always made his orgasm that much stronger. " _Ada_!" Maglor called out, throbbing harder, spilling again and rewarded by Fëanor's groan, the touch of his hand, tangling in his hair before the gentle, sweet kiss atop his head. Maglor shuddered into his mother's embrace as the fire claimed him, the world and its substance melted away, and all was the Song.  
  
He woke awhile later, still entangled with his father and mother, who were both stroking his hair; Fëanor had leaned over him to be able to kiss Nerdanel, and the two were nuzzling, smiling with their shared bliss. When Nerdanel saw that Maglor had stirred, she rained kisses over his face. Fëanor rolled him over so he could hold Maglor against his chest, rocking him gently. "Thou performed well," Fëanor told him. "Better than I expected."  
  
"Good." Maglor smiled. "I feel a bit more confident now, for my wedding night."  
  
"As thou shouldst."  
  
"But," Maglor said, "as I do with the harp, I think I may need to practice a bit more to make perfect."  
  
Fëanor and Nerdanel looked at each other and grinned. Nerdanel tilted Maglor's face towards hers and kissed him softly, then more passionately. "I think we can arrange that," she said, and Fëanor pushed Maglor onto his back, for Nerdanel to straddle his hips. The night was still young...

 

 

_  
  
_nana_ : Noldorin for mother/mommy.


End file.
